Messing With Time
by ssjpan00
Summary: A/U t/p fic!!!!! R&R please!
1. Messing with Time Prologue

# Messing With Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to the Great Akira Toryiama-sama.

A/N: Alright, I decided to reload this b/c I didn't like leaving it with so many mistakes. So here's the new one.

Pan decided to go and visit Bra because she was bored and she didn't wanna go to the gym again. "Guys are so annoying. They can't seem to leave a girl alone just because she works out," Pan said to herself. While reaching for the phone, she remembered what happened the last time she went to the Satan City Gym, which had been just that morning.

She walked through the doors of the gym and spotted the weights. She went straight to them and began lifting 500 pounds easily, not caring that the guys around her were staring at her lifting that much with only one hand. One guy came over and began to bug her.

"Hey, are you using REAL weights or are those just fakes?" he asked. 

She looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question in the world. 

"Of course they're real, why would I waste my time with fake weights?" 

"If they're real, then how are you lifting them with one hand and not breaking a sweat?" 

"Here, you want to see if they're real? Go ahead, I don't care. I was fixing to go use the spas anyway." 

She handed him the weights, and he, being the weak pitiful human that he was, dropped them on his feet.

She walked off, laughing to herself as she watched him hop around on one foot holding the other. She ended up walking straight into the one person she didn't want to see.

"What did you just do?" 

Yep, it was Trunks, just the guy she didn't want to see right then. 

"What do you care? That baka got exactly what he deserved!" 

"That doesn't mean you need to bite my head off! I just asked a simple question!" 

"Well, don't ask me stupid questions and I won't bite your head off." 

"Fine. Besides, I just wanted to tell you that Bra wants to drag you on another shopping trip. The reason is kinda weird though, so I'll let her tell you."

The phone rang, knocking Pan out of her memories, and she answered it. 

"Moshi Moshi?" 

"Hey Pan, did Trunks tell you about the shopping trip?" 

She sighed. 

"Yes, I ran into him earlier." 

"Well then hurry up and get over here, we need to get to the mall before all the dresses are gone!" 

"Hold up, did you just say dresses?" 

"Yea, why?" 

"Because I am not going to wear a dress to that dinner your mom has planned for next week! Heck, I wasn't even gonna GO to that dinner!" 

"But Pan, you want to catch oniichan's eye, right?" 

"Well...." 

"Great! That means you'll go with me to get that gorgeous dress I saw yesterday, won't you?!" 

"But Bra! I don't wanna wear a dress or make-up or anything!" 

"That's too bad, you're going to anyway. Now hurry up and get over here so we can leave." 

"But Bra!" 

"No buts! Now get over here!" 

"Alright, I'll be there in a copula minutes." 

"You better, or I'll send daddy after you!" 

"Alright, geez Bra! I'll be there in 5 minutes, ok?" 

"Ok, ja ne!" 

"Ja ne, Bra"

"Why do all my conversations with her go like that?" 

Pan asked herself as she pulled on a wife beater and a pair of black cargo pants that she had snatched from Trunks. She left a note telling her parents she was going out to the mall with Bra and she hoped to be home by ten. She then locked up the house and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

Trunks heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door, thinking it was probably Goten. How wrong he was! Pan was standing in the door looking like she'd rather be anywhere but there. 'Kami, she's beautiful!' he thought to himself, while staring at Pan's 24-year-old body. 

"Um...Trunks?" 

He didn't hear her, he was too busy wondering how she grew up on him so fast. 

"Pan to Trunks. Pan to Trunks. Connection.... denied." 

He heard her that time.

Author's note: in this story, Pan is 24,Trunks is 38, Bra is 25, Goten is 37, the parents are just older than kids by I dunno how much, this is after GT

"Say wha?" 

"I was starting to get worried because you've standing there so long just staring at me. What? Is there something wrong with how I look?" 

"No. No, you look just fine." 

"You gonna let me in so I can go make sure Bra doesn't send your dad after me?" 

"Oh, yea, sure! Sorry about that." 

"It's ok, cya later." 

She thought about that for a second. 

"If I survive this shopping trip anyway." 

He started laughing at that. 

"Ok, if you survive the trip, you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" 

She was startled at that. 

"Yea, sure, so long you pay. I doubt I'll have a single zeni left after shopping with your sister!" 

She might have sounded calm, but in her head she dancing around, singing. 

"I'm going on date with Trunks! I'm going on a date with Trunks!"

"Ok, see you tonight then!" 

He waited til she walked out of sight and earshot before jumping and punching the air and yelling. 

"Yes! I'm the man! I rule!" 

Vegeta walked in, took one look at Trunks, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What's got you so jumpy now, brat?" 

"Nothing, tousan. Just go back to the gravity room and train some more." 

"Are you telling me what to do, brat?" 

Trunk sighed. 

"No tousan." 

"Good." 

Trunks went to his room to call Goten and tell him what was going on.

Pan walked into Bra's part of the house. 

"Bra? Are you still in here?" 

She began to navigate through all the crap on the floor, seeing and jumping to a very small space of clear floor. She finally got to where Bra normally hung out, which was in a room that Bra called the Rose Room. When she got there, she saw Bra and Goten sitting on the bed kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Um...Am I interrupting something?"

Bra and Goten jumped apart from each other guiltily. 

"How long have you guys been going out?" 

"Um, about 2 weeks?" Bra hit Goten upside the head. 

"No, we've been going out for a month, you idiot!" 

Pan raised an eyebrow at that. 

"You mean to tell me that you guys having been dating for a month and you didn't tell me?!? I can't believe you guys! Did you think I would blab it all over the world if you told me?"

"Well, no, but we were gonna tell you today." 

Bra said, trying to calm her friend down because Pan had an evil glint in her eyes. 

"Well, I guess you don't have to tell me now, do you?" 

Goten gave her a blank look. 

"What do you mean?" 

Pan and Bra face-vaulted. 

"Goten, how many genes did you inherit from ojiisan?" 

"Um...half the genes in my body?" 

"How many did you get for your brain?" 

That from Bra. 

"Um, I think they mostly came from dad." 

"Is that why you're so scared of needles, Uncle Goten?" 

"Aaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Needle! Where!? Where!?" 

He looked around nervously. 

"Yep, that must be why he's afraid of them, Pan." 

"Good thing me and dad didn't inherit that." 

"Yea, good thing. Too bad Goten did. Oh well, what's done is done. You can't help that."

Pan and Goten stared at Bra. 

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with the Bra we know and love?!?" 

"Goten! Get a hold of yourself! I'm just fine and I'm the same Bra you've known since I was a baby! Besides Pan, you need to stop changing the subject. We're still going shopping, so march your butt downstairs. I'll be down in a sec, I gotta grab a few credit cards." 

Goten looked happy at this. 

"Cya in a little bit Pan!" 

Bra's muffled voice came from her closet. 

"Goten! That includes you! March your cute little ass downstairs!" 

Goten blushed at the mention of his "cute little ass" as Bra called it.

Pan took one look at Goten before she ran out the door and burst out laughing. Goten heard her and chased her down to the living room. Unfortunately for Pan, Trunks had decided to float around the house because he was so happy. While she was running from a blushing Goten, she ran smack into Trunks and both landed in a rather embarrassing position.

"So tell me Trunks, since when did you like my niece?" 

Pan was on the bottom of what looked like a dog pile, only with two people. 

"Trunks! You big jerk! Get off me!" 

Pan's voice was somewhat muffled because Trunks' butt was in her face. 'Whoa, Trunks has a cute butt!' Trunks turned his head and saw a sight he planned on taking to heaven with him. While he saw this, music was playing in his mind. It was the Hallelujah song. 

He saw up Pan's shirt and through her bra.

Needless to say, when Trunks and Pan scrambled up off the floor and each other, (though not before Vegeta walked in with Bulma and yelled at them to get a room and Bulma began singing something about grandchildren) their faces were shades of red never before seen to the eyes of man. Then Bra walked in with a camera and snapped a few pictures of her brother and best friend's red faces.

"So, what are you two so embarrassed about?" 

Trunks growled something about nosy little sisters and Pan just blushed even harder. 

"Goten, why don't you tell me?" 

"Well, when I ran into the room, Trunks and Pan were on the floor staring at each others' various body parts." 

Both Trunks and Pan jumped at that and began to run after Goten, screaming something about his never seeing the light of day again.

A sweatdrop appeared on Bra's forehead. A ton of robots immediately appeared to clean off her face. 

"Pan!! You still have to go to the mall with me!!" 

Pan popped up behind her. 

"Sheesh, I'm right here, you don't have to yell!" 

Bra jumped and turned around. 

"Now I know what daddy means when he says Goku is so annoying with that teleportation trick of his." 

Pan sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, we need to get going, that sale is going to be over soon!" 

"Here, I don't feel like going through all that traffic, grab my hand." 

Bra grabbed Pan's hand, and she teleported them right above the mall. 

"Happy? We're at the mall now." 

"Pan! I didn't mean above it! I meant inside it!" 

"Fine." 

Pan teleported them to the bathroom. Unfortunately, her aim was a little off, so they didn't appear in the girl's bathroom.

Bra took one look around and screamed so loud Pan and every guy in the bathroom must have gone deaf for at least a little while. 

"PAN!!! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TELEPORTED US HERE!!" 

"Um.... I was thinking about Trunks?!?" 

Bra calmed down immediately and dragged Pan out of the guys bathroom, leaving behind a string of deaf, staring guys.

"So you like my brother, Pan?" 

"Um.... yes, I mean no!" 

"Oh? Are you sure about that? Because I heard that oniichan was going out with Marron." 

Bra chose the wrong thing to say, although it did help Pan make the jump to super saiya-jin. 

"WHAT!!!! HE'S TAKING ME OUT TO DINNER TONIGHT SO HE CAN'T BE GOING OUT WITH THAT BLOND SLUTTY TRAMP!!!!" 

"Ok Pan, calm down, I was just kidding, oniichan's been going into la-la land drooling about you, talking about you in his sleep, and one time I heard him moan so I went to check on him. You know what he was moaning about?" 

"No, what?" 

"He was saying your name over and over and when I looked at him, he was making out with his pillow!" 

Pan blushed so hard that the picture Bra had of her earlier looked normal. So Bra, forever being a mischievous pain in the ass, took this picture-perfect opportunity to heart and heartlessly took many pictures.

Pan managed to calm herself down. 

"But how do you know he was drooling and going into la-la land about me?" 

"Oh that's simple, my future sister-in-law, (Pan blushed at that) he was talking about how beautiful you would look in a bikini, a certain dress that he saw when I took him shopping, and of course, the inevitable butt-naked in his arms lying in his bed. (the last part she whispered into Pan's ears as she grew redder and redder)

"Pan, I do believe that you and oniichan like each other. Am I right?" 

"Well, I don't know about Trunks, but yes, I do like him, a lot!" 

"Does this mean you would be willing to wear that dress he saw to the dinner mom planned?" 

"Well..." 

"Oh come on, Pan! At least try it on!" 

"Oh, alright, I'll try the thing on." 

"Pan! This is serious! Seeing you in that dress will have oniichan out cold with the sight of you! Now let's get going!" 

"Ok! Calm down Bra! Geez, I tell you yes about a dress and you completely flip out!" 

"Well, I'm just excited, that's all. Now come on!"

Bra dragged Pan off towards the store where she had seen the dress. She finally spotted it in the distance and made a run for it. 

"Bra! What are you trying to do?!" 

"I'm trying to get to that dress before that slut up there buys it!" 

When Pan heard this, she became pissed because she wasn't gonna go through being bugged and dragged and all the other stuff that happened to her today only to have the dress that caused it all taken away from her so she went super saiya-jin and flashed to the store, dragging Bra along behind her.

"Stop right there! My friend wants to buy that dress!" 

"Bra! I didn't want to buy it! I just wanted to try it on!" 

"Shut up Pan! I'm trying to save the dress for you!" 

The sales clerk took one look at Bra and immediately rushed over to her with dress. 

"But I was gonna get that dress!" 

The blond woman turned out to be none other than Marron. 

"Marron! Just wait about 5 minutes and let Pan try on the dress, if she looks better in it than you do, then she gets it. If not, (which is highly unlikely) then you can have it. Besides, me and oniichan were walking by here yesterday and he said that the dress looked like it had been made for Pan!"

The sales clerk was beginning to get confused, so she decided to ask who Pan was and give her the dress to try on. 

"So which one of you is Pan?" 

Bra pointed at Pan. 

"This is the girl that needs to try that dress. We'll wait here til she puts it on and comes out." 

The clerk gave the dress to Pan, who took it to a dressing room and stripped and put the dress on. She then walked out and could tell everyone thought it looked very, very, very good on her.

Author's note-ok, here's what the dress looks like, as I'm pretty certain you peeps are beginning to get a little angry because you're wondering "What the hell is so special about that dress that they would fight over it?!" so now I'm gonna tell ya

The dress that Pan was now wearing was a deep, deep, deep sapphire blue, so deep it was almost black, when the light shined on it, it began to sparkle like stars on a beautiful blue back ground, it was so long it touched the ground but didn't drag, it had a slit up to about 3 inches below the hip bone on both sides, it had an intricate (complicated) design cut into the stomach and sides, its back was almost to the base of Pan's spine, the neck line was very low, but not so low as to be indecent, it had no straps,and it clung to all the right curves and emphasized all the right places. It was a beautiful dress and on Pan it was indescribable. Everyone agreed, even Marron, (although very reluctantly) that the dress looked very good on Pan.

"Oh my gosh, Pan! Oniichan will never be able to resist you in that dress!" 

Pan blushed at that. (ya know, a lot of ppl seem to be doing a lot of blushing in here) 

"Whoa, back up a second. Pan, are you planning on wearing that to the dinner that Bulma planned?" 

"Well, yea. Why?"

"Are you wearing it so you can get Trunks' attention?" 

"That's the point Marron. Pan is gonna get married to my oniichan if it's the last thing she does!" 

"Bra! I didn't say I was gonna marry him! I just wanna date him!" 

"Shut up Pan! I'm trying to get the dress for you!" 

"Oh, well then you absolutely can't have that dress, Pan!" 

"Why's that, Marron?" 

"Because I'm gonna go out with Trunks and he wouldn't even give me the time of day once he saw you in that! So obviously the dress should go to me!" (u can kinda tell that I don't really like Marron in here)

"I've got an idea, let's get my mom over here and she can say who the dress goes to, ok?" 

"That's a great idea Bra! Your mom has the best fashion sense next to you in the universe! That and she wouldn't be on Pan's side like you are."

"Great! Now you guys wait here and I'll go call my mom on my cell phone." 

Bra walked off and came back about 5 minutes later. 

"She said she'd be here in about 5 minutes and that she would judge who should have the dress." 

They waited til Bulma showed up and since Pan had already taken off the dress and Marron was in it Bulma inspected how it fit, and all that stuff.

"Ok Marron, let Pan have the dress now so I can see how she looks in it." 

"Alright." 

Marron went to a dressing room and changed into her clothes and came back out to give Pan the dress and the room so Pan could change. When Pan walked back out Bulma instantly decided that she should have the dress.

"Alright, Pan gets the dress with no contest."

"But Bulma! You didn't even check her like you did me!" 

"I don't need to Marron, I can see from here that the dress fits Pan like it should, which is like a second skin." 

"But, but, but-"

"Zip it, Marron, that dress was made for Pan. She wins hands down." 

"Oh, fine! I'll just get another dress that looks even better than that one!" 

Marron walked off in a huff.

"I think she'll have a bit of trouble finding a dress better than one. It was voted the most beautiful dress ever made." 

The sales clerk grinned. 

"So if you will pay for the dress, I'll go ahead and wrap it for you, alright?" 

"Ok. Bra, how much does this dress cost anyway?" 

Bra checked the tag, and her face dropped. 

"Um... Pan? How much money did you bring?" 

"I brought about 500 zeni, why?" 

"Because I'm gonna have to help you pay for this dress, that's why." 

"Hold up, how much does it cost?" 

"Um, around 2000 zeni?" 

"Speak up Bra, I didn't hear you."

"Alright, the dress costs 2000 zeni." 

Pan face-drops. 

"THAT MUCH!?! My Kami! I haven't even seen that much money at one time, much less had it in my hands!"

"It's ok, Bra, Pan. I'll pay for the dress." 

"But Bulma! You don't have to!" 

"Yes, I do hon. You want to look good at that dinner next week don't you?" 

"Well, yea..." 

"And you want to look good for my son, ne?" 

"But how did you know?!?" 

"I'm a mother, I just know these things. It comes with the territory."

"Alright, you can buy the dress. But I'm going to give it back to you after the dinner." 

"No you won't Pan, you're gonna need for other things, like your wedding to my son!" 

"But I'm not gonna marry Trunks! I just want to date him! That's it!" 

"Ok, whatever you say Pan. But we know better, don't we, Bra?" 

"Yep, Pan's gonna marry Trunks because he won't ever go out with Marron once he sees Pan in that dress!"

"You guys! Quit it! I'm gonna go take off the dress so the clerk can ring it up and wrap it, ok?" 

"Alright Pan, and you might wanna hurry up, I see oniichan coming this way." 

Pan ran the rest of the way to the dressing room and was actually very quick about changing. When Pan came back out, Trunks was still there. 

"Pan! I was wondering where you wanted to go for dinner tonight?" 

"I don't really care, just so long as the food is edible and I don't have to wear a dress." 

"Trunks! You didn't tell your own mother that you were going to take Pan on a date tonight?!? I thought I raised you better than that!" 

"But kaasan! I thought I had told you!" 

"No, you didn't. Oh well, just have a good time and remember that Gohan will kill you if you hurt Pan. And so will I, you don't need to hurt her, she's too nice." 

"Alright kaasan, don't worry, Pan will be fine."

Pan gave the dress to the clerk, who wrapped it after Bulma paid for it. 

"Hey Bra, why don't you and Goten come with me and Trunks on the date? You know, sorta like a double date?" 

"Yea sure, Pan! Great idea! Just lemme go tell Goten that plans have changed, ok?" 

Bra walked off to call him. 

"Hey Pan? Why Bra and Goten?" 

"What? You mean you didn't know that they were going out?" 

"Say what?! I knew that Goten liked my sister, but I didn't know they were going out! How long have they been dating, anyway?" 

"Somewhere around a month. Don't feel bad, I only just found out today because I caught them making out." 

"They were doing what!?!" 

"Making out. Why?" 

"I'm gonna kill Goten!" 

Bra came back in time to here Trunks say he was gonna kill Goten. 

"Oniisan, why do you want to kill Goten-chan?" 

"What did you just call him!?!" 

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" 

"Yes Bra, you did. Now will you kindly explain to Trunks why you called Uncle Goten that before he robs me of an uncle?" 

"Yea sure, Pan! Come on oniisan. I'll tell you what's been going on between me and Goten for the past month, ok?" 

Bra dragged Trunks off to talk to him about Goten.

"Boy am I glad I don't have an older brother. It's bad enough having an overprotective dad!" 

Pan took the dress and decided to go home for a bit before her date with Trunks.

Goten decided to go to the mall to figure out why Bra and Pan were taking so long just to shop for one dress. He wouldn't have worried if it had taken about 2 hours because he knew Bra very well. But 5 hours was pushing it. He was flying towards the mall when he ran into Pan, who was carrying a rather big package.

"Uncle Goten, if I were you, I would avoid Trunks til tonight." 

"How come Pan-chan?" 

"Because Trunks found out that you and Bra have been going out for a month and he found out that you were making out today before me and Bra went to the mall."

It's finally fixed! Yes!!!!!!!! *calms down* ^_^ Yes, I am a bit crazy right now, but that should wear off soon. (we hope)


	2. Messing with Time pt. 1

**Messing With Time pt.1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me for writing. 

A/N: Now that that's over with, this is dedicated to Desert Rose, also known as Kaycee-chan for helping me out. Thank you so much! Now on with the story!

"Uncle Goten, if I were you, I would avoid Trunks til tonight." 

"Why's that, Pan-chan?" 

"Because Trunks found out that you and Bra have been going out for a month and he found out that you guys were making out today before me and Bra went to the mall."

"And just how did he find out about that, Panny-chan? Hmm?" 

Pan looked at him with an innocent smile on her face. 

"I wouldn't know. Why don't you go find out for yourself?" 

"Ok Pan, what'd you do?" 

"Nothing. Sides, I need to go home and get ready for tonight and let mom and dad know where I am. You wouldn't want mom or dad to get worried about me, now would you?"

Goten gulped and remembered the LAST time Pan was late getting home, (which, when you think about it, wasn't too long ago) and how Gohan had gone ballistic worrying about her. 

"No! No, I REALLY don't want Gohan and Videl to worry, so why don't you hurry up and get home as quickly as possible?!" 

"Ok Uncle Goten, I'll see you tonight then! Ja ne!"

Pan turned to fly off when Goten realized that she had just tricked him and that Gohan and Videl weren't even going to be home that night, since they were going on their own private little date. He turned to yell at her when he saw that she was already gone. 'Damn, Dad just HAD to teach her how to teleport, didn't he?'

Pan chuckled and silently thanked her grandpa for teaching her to teleport. It was a useful trick. 'Ok, now I need to figure out how I'm gonna do my hair and make-up.' She went to the bathroom and took a shower and did her hair and make-up. While she was in the bathroom, Trunks decided to pay her a visit.

He walked around the house and tried to find Pan. He decided to look in her room. Trunks was in the closet looking at stuff because he was bored and decided to see if he could find anything interesting so he didn't notice when Pan walked in with a towel in her hands drying her face off. Pan, thinking nobody was home, walked into her room with nothing but a very short towel in her hands.

Trunks turned around when he heard Pan walk in the room. He turned back just as quickly, if not quicker. 

"Umm, Pan? Could you maybe put some clothes on so I could face you when I'm talking to you?" 

Trunks choked out. Pan dropped the towel as soon as she heard Trunks' voice. When she saw him at closet, she snatched up a blanket and wrapped it around herself and then proceeded to chew Trunks out for being in her room. 

"Trunks! What the hell are you doing in my room watching me when I come out of the damned shower, you hentai!?!" 

Trunks peeked over his shoulder to see if Pan was still naked. She wasn't, much as he would have liked to see her like that again. He blushed at that thought.

"Trunks? Hello? Anybody home?" 

Pan snapped her fingers in his face. She looked at him, noticing that he was drooling. She smiled evilly, maybe now she could prove Bra's theory. 

"Trunks? Who are you thinking about?" 

"Pan." 

She thought about that. He had seemed to say her name rather slowly. 

"What is Pan wearing?" 

"A transparent sheet." 

She blushed really hard at that.

"Trunks? I'm right in front of you, not in your mind." 

He woke up at that. He then looked at her right when her towel decided, 'Ooh! I'm gonna fall off Pan's body now!' The towel fell, and Trunks again saw Pan naked. Both their faces turned before unseen shades of red. Trunks whirled around again and Pan grabbed the closest thing to cover herself up with. Unfortunately for Pan, she wasn't really thinking about what she grabbed.

Trunks opened his eyes when he felt something wet trying to wrap itself up in his arms. When he looked down he was a bit shocked, to say the least, when he saw Pan with her eyes shut and her face bright red. 

"Um...Pan?" 

"Yea, Trunks?"

"What are you trying to do to me?" 

Pan opened her eyes and saw exactly what she had grabbed. It just so happened to be Trunks. 'Talk about embarrassing yourself in front of your crush!' she thought as she instantly let go of him and ran for her bed to grab her covers. 

"Uh, Trunks?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You might want to run." 

"Why?"

"Because I'm here, that's why." 

Trunks blanched. He knew that voice VERY well. Trunks turned to see Vegeta with a rather angry look on his face. 

"Well Trunks, do you want to tell me why you had your arms around Kakkarott's grand brat when she is naked and apparently wet from a shower?" 

"Tousan! I can explain! It's not what you think it is!" 

"I should hope not, seeing as I KNOW you know what I told you about mating with Kakkarott's grand brat!" 

Pan looked confused at that. 'I wonder what Veggie-sama has against Grandpa?' Pan shook her head, not quite understanding.

"Veggie-sama? Why don't you like Grandpa?" 

"Because." 

"That's not a reason. Gimme a better one." (I guess even saiya-jins get a case of the games right before Christmas!) 

"Yes it is. It's a good enough reason for me." 

"No it isn't." 

"Oh fine, Kakkarott's grand brat. I don't like Kakkarott because he's a moron and an insult to the saiya-jin race." 

"Well, that 'moronic insult to the saiya-jin race' just happens to be stronger than you AND the one you owe your life to. So there!" 

Pan gave Vegeta a raspberry as Trunks watched with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor.

'Nobody except Kaasan and Bra ever talk back to Tousan! Everybody else is normally too scared!' Trunks was amazed that Pan could and would stand up to his father. He couldn't imagine where she had gotten the spine, but he certainly wanted to know! 

"Trunks!" 

"Huh?" 

"Wake up! And go get ready for tonight!"

"Huh? What'd you say, Pan?" 

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN GET DRESSED, YOU MORON!!!" 

'Yep, she inherited Chi Chi's temper, alright' Trunks thought as he left Pan's room dragging Vegeta behind him. Or rather, Trunks dragged Vegeta until Vegeta kicked him in the head. 

"How many times do I have to tell you never to drag me around!" 

"But Pan wanted us to leave so she could get dressed!" 

"I don't care! I'll go where the hell I want!" 

Vegeta walked back into Pan's room, only to find that she had been keeping up with her training and was definitely Gohan's daughter. He also found out that she had gone super saiya-jin.

As Vegeta flew by Trunks, he decided to yell at him. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was a super saiya-jin!?!" 

"How am I supposed to tell you something I didn't know?!?" 

Trunks decided he would avoid both Pan and his father til later. He flew to Capsule Corp. to get his stuff and then flew to a private place he planned on taking Pan after their date later on to apologize for earlier.

After Pan knocked Vegeta out of her room, she started getting ready for her date that night. She started thinking while she was putting her dress on. She wondered if Trunks really did say that he thought the dress looked like it had been made for her. Knowing Bra, it might not have been true. Bra seemed to bribe people alot. Especially Pan, like earlier today, when she bought the dress. 'Oh well, at least I'll be able to knock Trunks' socks off with the dress!'

*Later that night

Trunks decided to drive Pan to dinner in his car. Which one, he couldn't decide. 

"Mom! Which car should I take Pan to dinner in?" 

"Why not use the black Mustang Convertible?" 

"Good choice, Kaasan! I'm gonna go pick Pan up now!" 

"One more thing, Trunks!" 

"Hai, Kaasan?" 

"Be prepared to be shocked when you see Pan!" 

Trunks looked confused at that. 

"...Ok, Kaasan. Whatever you say."

Trunks walked outside thinking about what his mother had meant by that. He threw the capsule with the convertible in it without looking where he was throwing it. Which is why he didn't see Vegeta suddenly buried in the snow beneath a ton of metal. 

"TRUNKS!!!" 

'Uh oh, what'd I do now?' Trunks looked around for his father. 

"Tousan! Where are you?" 

"I'm under this devil-be-damned piece of shit you call a car, you fucked up baka!" 

"Oops." 

Trunks looked for the button to re-capsulate the car. When he found it, he suddenly got a bright idea.

"Hey Tousan! What will you give me if I let you out from under there?" 

"I won't blow this car up!" 

"You won't blow it up anyway because it's Kaasan's car and she'll make you sleep on the couch and not feed you or anything for a month if you do!" 

'Damn, the brat's right' Vegeta thought for a minute. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want you to dress up as Rudolph for Kaasan's Christmas Dinner next week!" 

"WHAT!!! You want me to dress up as that wimpy little red nose deer! You're crazy!" 

"Well, it's either that or stay under there." 

"Fine! Now let me out from under here!" 

"Ok." 

Trunks pushed the button. When Vegeta got out from under the car, he was really pissed. 

"I should kill you for this." 

"If you do, then Kaasan will yell at you, Pan will beat the hell outa you, and you won't get any food and you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Who said I was gonna kill you, brat? I won't have to when Kakkarott's brat finds out about you and Kakkarott's grand brat." 

Trunks' face paled at the mention of Gohan. He didn't want to think about what Gohan would do to him if he found out that he was seeing Pan.

"That's besides the point. You still have to dress as Rudolph at the dinner." 

"I wish you luck with Kakkarott's brat." 

Trunks tossed the capsule in another direction, this time watching what he was doing. 'Why'd he have to say that and ruin my date?' Trunks thought while he drove to Pan's apartment. When he got there, he wasn't expecting to see Pan in a dress. To say the very least, his jaw dropped, his eyes bugged out, and he was out cold in the snow. 

"Trunks, why did you do this?" Trunks was on the ground out cold. 

Now this one is fixed! ^_^ I'm so happy I could go and blow up the school! *stops and thinks about that*Now that isn't such a bad idea. *thinks about parents' rage when they found out if she does it*On the other hand, maybe that isn't quite such a good idea! *is shivering in fear of mom's wrath* No! That is not a good idea at all!


	3. Messing With Time pt.2

Messing With Time part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making money off of this. I'm not doing anything with this other than writing it. *turns and glares at Funimation* There! You happy now?

Funimation: Extremely.

Ok ppl. I know I told you this would a lemon, but that will have to be the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but it will be the next chapter, I promise! Now on with the story! Oh yea, one more thing. This is dedicated to Desert Rose b/c she gave me so many ideas for this story. ^_^ Thanks Desert! I owe you one!

"Trunks, why did you do this?" Trunks was still on the ground shocked. 'This is starting to get old, and fast' Pan thought as she dragged Trunks into her apartment and set him on the couch. Pan went to the kitchen to get some ice to wake Trunks up with. Trunks, on the other hand, didn't seem to want obey her.

Trunks instead decided to pay her back for shocking him. He stalked as quietly as he could to the bathroom and got the warm water running. He then went back to the living room and layed back down the exact same way he been laying there stunned. 

Pan looked up. She had heard a crash, it sounded like running water. 'Hmm, if Trunks got up I'll beat the hell outa him for scaring me like that the next time we spar' She stalked over through the house and came to the bathroom. She could hear the water running, and could see steam leaking through the crack at the top of the door. She opened the door and didn't find anybody in there, but she did hear the floorboards creak behind her. She whirled around to see someone that wanted a beating for scaring her. (you know who I'm talking about! ^_^)

Trunks tried to be quiet, but the floor apparently didn't wanna cooperate. 'Dende, what in hell did I ever do to you?' Trunks thought when he saw Pan whirl around with murder in her eyes. 'Ok, I'm gonna die if I don't move, and move fast.' Trunks ran out of the bathroom with a very pissed Pan hot on his heels. (what? did u think I was gonna start the lemon this soon? hell no! be patient, after all, patience is a virtue. ^_^)

Pan chased Trunks around the apartment complex a few times before she stopped and wondered about her sanity. Trunks ran another lap around the complex til he looked in front of him and saw Pan with a wondering look on her face. 

"What's the matter Pan?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why I'm out here chasing you when we're supposed to be going out to have fun." 

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not really."

"Then let's go! We can still make it to the restaurant if we hurry!" Trunks ran over and picked Pan up and then ran over to the car to drive to where he planned on taking Pan. (bear with me ppl, I dunno what sort of places they have in Japan, I've never been there, but I'll do my best, ok?)

*Later that night at the restaurant

Trunks looked over at Pan to see a strange expression on her face. 'She looks like she's thinking about something really hard. It better not be about another guy! I'll kill him!' Trunks began to get angry, he wanted Pan as his mate, not someone else's. 

"Hey, Pan?"

Pan didn't answer.

"Pan."

She still didn't say anything.

"Pan!!! Come on, I wanna tell you something." 

Trunks took Pan's hand and tried to get her to stand up when she woke up from her thoughts. 

"Trunks! You could have warned me when you were going to take it into your head to leave!"

"I did."

"Oh. Ok then. Let's go."

Pan stood up and got her things together when Trunks took her coat and put it back on the chair.

"We're not leaving yet, I just wanted to tell you something very important in private."

"Oh. Wait a minute! Why can't you tell me right now where we are?"

"Because it's very important, very private, and I don't want Tousan to read it in the newspaper tomorrow."

"But why would what you want to tell me be in the newspaper?"

"Because it involves my personal life."

"And why do you want to tell me about your personal life?"

"Because it involves you."

"Ooooh. Ok then."

Pan followed Trunks outside and waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say. 'This is strange. I wonder what he's going to talk to me about.' 

"Pan?"

"Yea?"

Trunks thought really hard about how to tell Pan he loved her, and then remembered what his mom always told him. "If you're going to say something, but you don't know how to say it, then just blurt it out." 'Hmm, sounds as good as any other idea.'

"PanIloveyouandIwantedtoknowifyouwouldgooutwithmeasmygirlfriend?" Trunks said all in one breath.

Pan looked startled. She couldn't think. I mean, what would you do if the guy you loved suddenly told you that he loved you? Then Pan remembered what had happened over at her apartment. Pan realized why Trunks had turned the water on and why he had made it look so romantic and why he had asked her to dinner. Pan shuddered at the thoughts. She couldn't take it, so she ran away as fast as she could.

Trunks looked at Pan waiting for an answer. When he got it, he couldn't believe it. He thought that Pan would be thrilled to be his girlfriend. But running away did not sound like she was thrilled. 

"Pan! Wait! Where are you going?" Trunks raced to catch up with her.

Pan didn't answer. She was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe Trunks would think like that about her. Suddenly she was falling. She didn't know what was happening. She looked around and saw nothing but blackness and yet at the same time, could see so many beautiful colors and designs! It was so beautiful! (You know like when you put your hands against your eyes and press down? It's kinda the same thing^_^) 

Trunks watched her run blindly into what looked to him like a gigantic black hole and couldn't take it. He couldn't deal with the fact that if he didn't follow Pan through the void then he would never see her again. So he followed her through.

*Meanwhile with Bra and Goten over at Cap. Corp.

Bra looked over at Goten, who was sitting on the couch watching TV with her. She admired his deep black eyes, and then noticed that he had asked a question and was looking at her.

Goten glanced over at the blue-haired angel sitting next to him. He wondered what it was that she was thinking about that put such a dreamy look on her face. 

"Hey Bra?" She snapped out of it.

"Yea?"

"Whatcha thing about?"

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all! Why do you ask?"

"Well, whatever it is, it had your face looking like you were extremely happy, yet a little sad at the same time. Why was that?"

Bra was startled. She didn't think that he would be concerned about her! 'Maybe he really does care! But what if he's just worried b/c I'm his friend?' She began thinking along these lines for about 2 minutes and would have continued had she not been interrupted.

"Um, Bra? You going to answer my question?"

"Huh? Wha?" 

Bra looked over and saw Goten's face not too far from her own. She looked at his eyes and lost herself in the midnight black pools of darkness. 

Goten looked at her eyes and did the same thing: he lost himself in the ocean blue pools. 'Now I know how Vegeta feels whenever he looks in Bulma's eyes.' 

They stayed like that Vegeta walked in, sat down with some food and began eating it. Then he noticed how Bra and Goten were just sitting and, well, staring at each other. 'I have an idea.' Vegeta smirked evilly. 

Vegeta teleported to his and Bulma's bedroom and grabbed some stuff.

'a/n: Ok, I'm sorry ppl, but I had to cut this off right here. The next chapter will be a lemon(I hope). Neways, the next chap will be out soon, just how soon, I dunno. Again, thanks to everybody who reviewed and special thanks to Desert Rose for giving me a buncha ideas for this story. Where did Trunks and Pan go? What is Vegeta going to do to Bra and Goten? When am I going to stop sounding like the idiot announcer guy on DragonBallZ? Tune in next time to find out! *evil laugh is heard in the distance* 


	4. Messing With Time:Interlude 1

# Messing With Time: Interlude 1

Disclaimer-Ok, I own nothing so you can't sue me. All the characters or places or whatever belongs to either Akira Toriyama, Mercedes Lackey, or B-Chan. All I own is the idea of putting some of their ideas together, which means I own this story, ok? Ok. 

A/N- As you can see I'm not dead! I'm sorry I took so long but I've spent most of the last month with one of the worst cases of writer's block possible. That, and I got sick right before V-Day, so I haven't had a very happy week.L The only good thing that's come out of it is that I got the weirdest idea for this and I decided to stick it in. Who says being sick can't be a good thing?^_^() One more thing before I start the story, the interludes will deal with the people who are screwing around with the timelines, so now you get to see why I decided to call this Messing With Time! ^_^

A faintly glowing figure was watching a crystalline table intently. She cursed to herself, and stalked away from the table. 

"Why can't they just get together and be happy? Why do they make this so difficult?!" The woman paced back and forth restlessly, muttering to herself. 

A man walked in and watched her for a moment before speaking. 

"Lady Bright, you know how mortals are. They can't help but make difficulties for themselves." (Ha! I'm the first one to make a Valdemar/DragonballZ crossover! Haha! ^_^)

"Yes, but these aren't even mortals of our world, much less your ordinary run-of-the-mill mortals. They call themselves Saiya-jins. They have considerable life-spans, and many abilities that our mortals would call true-magic in a heartbeat. You would think that if they are so different, they would not have so much trouble settling down."

He thought for a moment before replying. 

"Then why don't you send some mortals from this world who are experienced in that sort of thing?"

Lady Bright turned and looked at him.

"Urtho you're brilliant! I'll send you, Skandranon, Zhaneel, Vanyel, and Stefen! You obviously, because you'll have to explain everything, the gryphons and the humans because they will set these two up so they have that child of prophecy that we need so much! And I'll send you all off to Vegetasei!" 

Urtho looked at her and wondered if being a god was all that good for the mind. 

"But Lady, why Vegetasei?" 

"Because the Saiya-jins will be familiar with it and going to Earth wouldn't be a good idea. You'll have a hard enough time as it is convincing these two saiya-jins you mean no harm. If you have to deal with the whole pack of them, it won't get anything done!"

Urtho sighed and turned to go inform the rest of the group about the little trip they were going to be taking soon.

"If you wish Lady, even if I do think this is insanity."

Urtho walked down the hall and outside, where he knew he could count on Skan to either be flying or sunbathing. As usual, he was right. 

"Skandranon! I have news from Lady Bright!"

Skan finished the current trick he was doing and flew down. 'Wonder what would have Urtho so worked up about?'

"What is it, Urtho?"

"Apparently the Lady has decided that we're needed to help set up the parents of the child of the prophecy."

"So? Where are the parents? I can easily convince them to get busy and have a child."

"That's the problem. The parents aren't of this world. They are from another world and the Lady is sending Vanyel, Stefen, Zhaneel, you, and me to a planet in their world as well as the two we are to set up."

Skan looked at him like he was crazy. 'Somehow I doubt that this is true. The Lady has never bothered with others' worlds before, why start now?' A bright flash was seen and the Lady appeared in front of them. 

"Urtho has not gone insane Skandranon, I do want to send you and the rest to Vegetasei to put those pesky Saiya-jins together. Now get Zhaneel, Vanyel, and Stefen and I'll send you on your way."

Another flash of light, and the Lady was gone. 'Well now I see why they call her Lady Bright' Skan thought ironically while he flew in search of his mate, Zhaneel. He found her lounging around, talking with other gryphons. 

"Zhaneel-kechara, we have a trip to go on."

"Where to and why?"

"The Lady has decided we must set up the parents of the child of prophecy. The only problem with this is, they are not of this world so we must go to theirs."

"Well of course they wouldn't be of this world. This is the Havens, after all."

Skan shook his head at her.

"You know what I meant. Now let's go!"

Zhaneel was a bit surprised at him. Skan didn't sound like his normal self. He acted as though he was looking forward to this. Then again, maybe he was. Zhaneel thought about this while she followed Skan to the place where Urtho had told him about it.

Skan was amused at what he saw when he landed. It wasn't often you saw a mage trussed up like a chicken and doing everything possible to get out of it in the Havens.

"I see you managed to bring Vanyel along, Urtho. Was he much difficulty?"

Urtho looked at Vanyel and laughed.

"Of course not! He still hasn't figured out that book of spells I gave him so he doesn't know just how easy it is to counteract the rope-trussing spell!"

Skan cocked his head and laughed, then walked over and slit the rope with a single talon.

"Be a little more resourceful Vanyel, and teach your life-bonded how to use a knife to do something besides eat!"

"Already did, but Stefen isn't here at the moment so he couldn't help."

"Oh. Well, you need to find him then so we can get started on this trip!"

Stefen walked over then.

"Find me? But I'm here already, so what's this I hear about a trip?"

"We have to go to another world and set up the parents of the child of prophecy. You up for it?"

"Uh…. sure. So when we leaving?"

"Now."

A black hole opens up underneath them. While they fell they feel all manner of things being done to their bodies. As one, they seem to hit the ground simultaneously. Skan noticed two more people falling from the sky just before he was unconscious, much like the rest of those on the ground at the moment.

Ok! Now some stuff is explained so I won't have ppl asking me "What the hell?!?!?" on the next chap! So what'd you think? Lemme know, I like knowing things! ^_^ Neways, if I dun get at least 10 reviews for this, I won't put the next chap up! Just kidding! Even if you begged me not to put it up I'd do it neway! ^_^ One more thing and I'll shut up (for now neway! ^_^) I already have the next chap half-written, so it shouldn't take too long to finish and put up, k? Oh yea, and kechara means beloved or darling, dunno what lango though.


	5. Messing With Time pt.3

# Messing With Time: pt.3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All I own is the idea for this story! Everything else belongs to Akira Toriyama, Mercedes Lackey, or B-Chan! 

A/N: Special Thanks to Kaycee-chan for those fics she wrote about the interviews. Very good fics, go read them after you get done reading this one, I recommend it if you need a laugh! ^_^ Oh yea, one more thing so you don't get confused, gryphons have the body of a lion and the head and wings of a bird. A fully-grown gryphon is 3 times the size a fully-grown human, in every way you can think of. Yes, even that. (Hentai!!!!!) One more thing and I'll get on with the story, I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been drawing instead of writing. I draw better than I write, soooooooooooo I spent more time doing that instead. ^_^()

WARNING!!!! Cursing will be present! Sorry, but I was in an odd mood when I wrote some of this. *sheepish smile*

Pan woke up slowly. Or at least, she would have woken up slowly, if she hadn't seen the world's biggest meat hook practically in her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Skandranon fell back, startled out of his mind. 'Damn, that female can screech!' He looked around, apparently everyone agreed with him.

"Um, miss? Could you please stop screaming for a moment and let us explain?"

Pan stopped, startled. 'Ok, this is weirder than hell. I did not think animals could talk. Hmph, guess I don't know everything.'

"Alright, explain then. Especially how you can talk."

"Oook. I am a gryphon, my name is Skandranon. I can talk because I want to."

"That was blunt. So who are the rest of you, why are we here, and where are we?"

"That is Zhaneel." Zhaneel bowed when pointed at. (Don't ask me how a gryphon bows, because I don't know.) 

"That's Vanyel." Vanyel attempted to get up so as to bow, but tripped because Urtho tied a rope around his feet. 

"That's Stefen." Stefen laughed at Vanyel and waved at Pan. 

"And the old guy that tied a rope around Van's feet is Urtho." Urtho glared at Skan. 

"We are here mainly to set up the parents of the child of prophecy and apparently you are one of them. We are on a planet that I believe is called Vegetasei. Any more questions?"

Pan looked around and spotted Trunks on the ground, still unconscious. An evil thought crossed her mind.

"No, but I have some business to attend to."

"What would that be?"

"Pay back time."

Pan flew up in the air and then stopped, remembering her manners.

"Could you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back."

Pan flew to a lake and pulled a huge bucket out of nowhere. (Yep, she's related to Chichi all right! ^_^) She then filled the bucket full of ice cold water and flew back to the group. Pan dumped the contents of the bucket on Trunks, made the bucket disappear and acted as though she had no clue whatsoever as to how Trunks had gotten wet.

"Alright, who's the wise guy."

Pan looked at him innocently.

"Not me! I would never dream of soaking you with ice cold water while you were asleep! If you were awake, it'd have been a different story. Asleep? Nah, no point to it. Didn't do it."

Zhaneel was about to die laughing. 'There's one with revenge on the mind!' Skan took one look at Pan and Trunks and promptly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that she so obviously has you wrapped around her finger it's hilarious."

Trunks looked down at the ground, defeated once again. (Haha!!! ^_^)

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Everyone promptly burst out laughing at his sorrowful look. Trunks was about to comment when he sensed a weak bunch of ki's coming. 

"Guys? Somebody's coming."

About 2 seconds later, 8 saiyajins touched down about 20 feet away from the impromptu group. Skan looked a bit startled when they landed. He didn't think beings without wings could fly.

"Trunks, if that is your name, how do those people fly and how did you know they were coming?"

"They can fly because everyone who can control their ki can fly and I knew they were coming because I sensed their ki."

"Oh."

Skan was still startled, and you could tell by the way his eyes were so wide and how he kept staring at the saiyajins.

"So what are we going to do about them, Trunks?"

"WE will fight them Pan. The rest of you stay out of this. I don't think any of you know about ki, much less how to fight it, but your going to stay here."

Trunks began walking towards the saiyajins when they suddenly fell flat on their faces, thinking this was their prince, heir to the throne, son of King Vegeta, yatta yatta yatta.

Everyone was startled. Even Trunks.

"Ummmm, Trunks? What the hell are they doing?"

"I have no clue Pan. I just started walking to them when they fell on their faces. I didn't do anything!"

Pan ran over to the saiyajins and poked one in the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The saiyajin quickly looked up, startled.

"My Princess! We must bow whenever we see royalty! Don't you remember?"

Pan fell back when she saw his face. 'He looks just like Grandpa!'

Trunks fell and hit his head on a rock when he heard the saiyajin call Pan "Princess". 

Everyone stared at Trunks, who was at the moment unconscious.

"Ummmm…. Trunks?"

Pan ran over to Trunks, worried. 

"Hey! Wake up! This isn't the time for a nap!"

Trunks didn't stir.

"Hey! Just because I can go to a higher level of Super Saiyajin than you doesn't mean you can take a damned nap! Get your lazy ass up!"

Trunks was down for the count, and so were the saiyajins when they heard Pan say she was stronger than Trunks.

Skan looked around, clearly puzzled.

"Excuse me, but how did you knock the rest of them out?"

Pan looked up from shaking, slapping, and yelling at Trunks to get up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look behind you."

Pan looked, and was startled to see all 8 saiyajins on the ground, out cold.

"Umm…….. I dunno."

"That's a lot of help," Vanyel said dryly.

Pan gave him the famous patented Son smile and put her hand behind her head.

"I never am right after I wake up and get shock after shock."

Vanyel rolled his eyes. Another saiyajin touched down, right behind Pan.

"You will come with me to see the King. If you do not come willingly, I will be forced hurt you."

Pan turned around, shocked that the saiyajin had managed to pop up behind her without her sensing it and that he thought he could hurt somebody with a power level around 9,000. Trunks happened to choose that moment to wake up. Catching the last of the saiyajin's statement, Trunks promptly burst out laughing.

"You have no idea what you're messing with, do you?"

The saiyajin looked at him, startled. And then fell flat on his face when he thought he recognized Trunks.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't rec-recongise you, you Highness!"


End file.
